Races
Creature Cards can come from one of ten different races. You can freely mix and match what factions are represented in your deck, with no restrictions. The 10 races represented in Rise of Mythos are: Human, Elf, Halfblood, Undead, Goblin, Ogre, Beast, Outsider, Dragon ,Angels and Demons. Human A sure and steady people, humans are a very well rounded faction to bring to the battlefield. Their infantry is ever vigilant and heavily armored, helping to keep them in the fight longer. Their Templar and Paladins can also heal damaged units. Their Calvary is swift and fearsome, and their Mercenaries are well rounded combatants. See more at: Human Elf Elves have a deep connection to magic and nature. They have the best archers in the world and their priestesses are powerful Clerics and Mages who command the power of the gods, to wield powerful elemental magic. Their Cavalry ride into battle on winged Pegasus, soaring over the enemy front lines. See more at: Elf Halfblood Part man and part animal, the Halfbloods are comprised of a variety of races. Feles make excellent scouts and assassins. Centaurs thunder into battle with bow and lance, while the fierce Tengu fly overhead and attack enemies from behind. See more at: Halfblood Undead No longer living, but no longer dead, these fearsome creatures are a nightmare to behold on the battlefield. Zombies advance the front lines, and may revive immediately upon defeat. Horrifying vampires will steal the life force of their enemies to heal themselves, while ghosts attack from a distance dealing shadow damage, demoralizing enemy troops and may return to their commander’s hand to be summoned again once defeated. Player-wise they believe in the "Quantity over Quality - in the end the will run out of bullets" phrase. See more at: Undead Goblin The Goblin Horde steadily advances across the field of battle. They show little fear and excel in the use of poisons and counter attacks. See more at: Goblin Ogre The rage of the Ogres is terrifying to behold. These monstrous creatures can regenerate life once wounds have been inflicted, stun enemy troops with massive boulders they use as weapons, and have been known to become even more powerful when angered. See more at: Ogre (Race) Beast Magical beasts can be truly frightening when released on the field of battle. Swift and deadly hounds stalk their prey relentlessly, and Hell Hounds breathe fire at their enemies. Powerful armored thunder lizards may move slow, but their lightning breath can stun opposing forces, while deadly disease ridden bats can infect enemy troops before moving to their next victim. See more at: Beast Outsider Outsiders are not allied to the major races. This category includes all kind of creatures usually with unique and immense powers, but they tend to neglect the need of others in their group. See more at:Outsider Dragons Dragons are a new race released in v 1.5. They consist of 4 subtypes: Fire, Ice, Lightning and Light. Each deal damage based off of their archetype (Fire dragons deal fire damage etc) Most have the ability "flying" to quickly reach the enemy's life points. See more at: Dragon Angels Angels were also added in v 1.5. They are powerful healers that can keep their owners and their allies on the battlefield longer. They deal mostly holy damage to quickly shred enemy resistances. Angels work a lot like halfbloods and actually are a partial counter to halfbloods. While having defensive properties Angels work on immense power and are a mid-game race if played. See more at: Angel (Race) Demons Demons were added in ****. They are the opposites of angels. While angels focus on preventing units from passing through and protecting their hero, demons focus on damaging the enemy hero. Assault, Battle Fatigue, and Infiltrate make it near impossible to prevent their damage. Ferocity, the counterpart of Angel's Victory Rush, increases attack on an enemy's low health instead of an allie's high health. See more at: Demon Category:Race Category:Cards Category:Rise of Mythos